edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Platinum
Platinum is the game's premium currency, it is used for buying items in the store, accelerating builds and upgardes and aids your progression in the game. Some items are only available via Plat. (as it's called by players of the game). Platinum can be gifted, won, earned (through surveys etc) or bought (with real cash). To be gifted by one player to another the gifting player must select this option when buying new platinum, they can not gift from their existing platinum. They must also be in the same alliance as you. It can be won through player tournaments on the map, Kabam events, or Zoots Jackpot. You can take surveys or watch adverts to earn some (generally very little). You can buy platinum with actual real cash. You start with when you begin the game. Starting another sector base will not restore the amount of Platinum, so use it wisely. You can view the amount of Platinum you currently have at the top right corner of the interface, it is represented by the icon. Controversially it has been hotly debated on the kabam.com forums that depending on where you live, the amount Kabam charges for this platinum differs, if you are in the UK you may pay more than others (the USA for example) pay for it. Promotions 2015 Spend Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Apr 8 Platinum Power-Up!, 2015 Mar 30 Spend Plat, Win Mystery Boxes, 2015 Mar 30 Buy Plat, Win Solar Flare Mystery Boxes, 2015 Mar 30 Spend Plat, Win Incineration Crates and Super Meteor Boxes!, 2015 Mar 30 Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes!, 2015 Mar 30 Spend Plat, Win Sharpshooter Boxes!, 2015 Mar 30 Buy Plat, Win Tesseract Chests!, 2015 Mar 30 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Mar 24 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Mar 20 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Mar 15 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Mar 14 Platinum Power-Up!, 2015 Mar 6 Spend Plat, Win Mystery Boxes, 2015 Mar 6 Buy Plat, Win Solar Flare Mystery Boxes, 2015 Mar 6 Spend Plat, Win Incineration Crates and Super Meteor Boxes, 2015 Mar 6 Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes, 2015 Mar 6 Spend Plat, Win Sharpshooter Boxes, 2015 Mar 6 Buy Plat, Win Quadforce Crates, 2015 Mar 6 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Feb 28 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Feb 26 Platinum Power-Up!, 2015 Feb 19 Spend Plat, Win Mystery Boxes, 2015 Feb 20 Buy Plat, Win Solar Flare Mystery Boxes, 2015 Feb 20 Spend Plat, Win Incineration Crates and Super Meteor Box, 2015 Feb 20 Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates and Ultra Meteor Boxes!, 2015 Feb 20 Spend Plat, Win Sharpshooter Boxes, 2015 Feb 19 Buy Plat, Win Quadforce Crates, 2015 Feb 19 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Feb 13 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Feb 13 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Feb 4 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Jan 30 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Jan 30 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Jan 22 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Jan 21 Platinum Power-Up!, 2015 Jan 13 Spend Plat, Win Mystery Boxes, 2015 Jan 13 Buy Plat, Win Solar Flare Mystery Boxes, 2015 Jan 13 Spend Plat, Win Incineration Crates, 2015 Jan 13 Buy Plat, Win Renegade Crates, 2015 Jan 13 Spend Plat, Win Sharpshooter Boxes, 2015 Jan 13 Buy Plat, Win Quadforce Crates, 2015 Jan 13 Spend Platinum, Win Prizes!, 2015 Jan 3 Purchase Plat, Win Prizes!, 2015 Jan 1 Category:Store Category:Gameplay Promotions 2014 Platinum/2014#Promotions Promotions 2013 Platinum/2013#Promotions Platinum 2.JPG Edgeworld Platinum.jpg|Buy Platinum Platinum3.jpg Platinum.JPG original909.png original34645.jpg Category:Store Category:Gameplay